Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. As a consequence, faster serial bus interfaces such as USB 3.0, are developed, which may provide a higher transmission rate so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
The appearance, the structure, the contact ways of terminals, the number of terminals, the pitch between terminals, and the pin assignment of terminals of a current USB Type-C electrical plug connector are entirely different from those of a conventional USB electrical plug connector. The current USB Type-C electrical plug connector includes a plastic core, a plurality of plug terminals disposed on the plastic core, an outer iron shell annularly enclosing the plastic core, and conductive strips disposed on the plastic core.